Don't Close Your Eyes
by Kittyu12
Summary: Eren gets a job at a flowershop where Rivaille and Annie works at, in an attempt to get closer to an employee, but ends up falling for someone else.


**OKAY, idk where this story is going, but here goes. Beware typos, i'm too lazy to check. (And the characters are WAYYYY ooc so dont cyber kill me. please. just don't.)**

* * *

Eren Jaeger trudged through the snow to Les Fleurs Flower Shop. He pulled his jacket closer to him as he walked on.

FLASHBACK-ISH

"Hey Eren you're looking for a job, right", Armin said, shaking Eren's arm.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Well, look what i found." He handed Eren a crumpled piece of paper with an address on it. He took the paper and read the address.

"Isn't that the-"

"Yeah."

"You want me to work in a flower shop." Eren looked at Armin tossed the paper back to Armin.

"But Annie works there. And its right next to where i work too!" Armin said. Eren looked at him when he said Annie's name. He took the paper back.

"Fine."

"YEAH!"

END OF FLASHBACK-ISH

Eren sighed, staring at the doors of the flowershop. She's in there, he thought. He clenched the piece of paper, and walked into the shop. A warm blast of air hit him as he pushed open the door. A vast variety of colors filled the shop, along with all the scents flowers can bring. They lined all the walls and corners of the shop and some hung from the ceiling. He took off his jacket and threw it onto a bench nearby.

"You're late." He tilted his head up to see Annie holding a pot with roses in felt his cheeks flush. "Thats not a good thing, especially on the first day or are you really that excited to work in a flower shop." Eren realized he had been smiling the whole time, and quickly returned his face back to normal.

"You must be Eren". They both turned the other direction to see a man walk out of the office. "I'm Levi Rivaille. You may call me whatever you like. I own this shop." Eren felt his jaws drop.

"You own this shop. A flower shop." Eren said. Rivaille narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I do. If you have a problem with that, you may leave. Now."

"N-no! I want this job very much." He glanced at Annie, only to receive a glare.

"Good. You can start by watering the plants." He handed Eren a pail filled with

water."Annie, tell him what to do."Rivaille then disappeared into a dark hallway.

Annie looked at Eren. "Water."

"I know that." He took the pail and walked around the shop, tossing the water at everything he saw.

"Why aren't there any customers?"

"Maybe we aren't open yet."

"Why? It's already Ten."

"Shut up." Annie walked to the pots hanging from the ceiling, and took them down to water. The day continued to be like another that you would have in a flower shop: cut the plants, help the customers, water the plants, be the cashier.

ONE WEEK LATER

Eren walked through the doors yet again, and picked up the pail of water. He was assigned to water the plants everyday, and because of that, he was confident enough to do it with his eyes closed. And still, Annie had no clue about his feelings. He sighed. Annie appeared out of the back door with water and dumped it on the surrounding pots.

Eren continued to water with his eyes closed, and started to get dangerously close to Annie.

Meanwhile, Rivaille had silently walked out of the office with a pail and helped to water the plants. Eren, still watering with his eyes closed had gotten ever closer to , Rivaille put his hand on Eren's shoulder-which caused him to flinch and dump the rest of the water on Annie. Making her shirt see-through.

She slowly turned to Eren, her eyes blazing. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I KNOW YOU LIKE ME. DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BEING ALL SMOOTH WITH ME OR SOMETHING? WELL YOU'RE NOT. YOU'RE PATHETIC.", screamed Annie, who was running to get her coat.

"WHO SAID I LIKED YOU. MAYBE I LIKE THE PLANTS, 'CAUSE I DUMP WATER ON THEM EVERYDAY AND THEY DON'T SPAZZ OUT LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT KIND OF SICK FREAK CRUSHES ON PLANTS!?" And with that, Annie bolted through the front doors. Eren stared with wide eyes at the space where she was standing. Rivaille stood in front of Eren and raised an eyebrow. Eren shifted his gaze to him.

"Next time, don't close your eyes." He walked closer to Eren, their noses almost touching, and took the pail from his instant the pail left his hands, Eren ran out the front door after Annie. Rivaille shook his head and continued to work.

Eren found himself walking to the old bridge where he used to spend his days with Mikasa and Armin. Now, it was covered in ice and pieces of broken cement lay everywhere. He sighed, watching his breath float up into the sky. Back then, they would come here every afternoon, and throw food into the river below. Fishes would come swarming, and they would all stare in amazement. But soon, no one could find the time and they eventually stopped coming here altogether. And now they're tearing down this stupid thing he thought. He walked onto a pillar overlooking the now frozen river and sat down, sending loose cement falling onto the ice. They cracked the ice just enough for him to see the water below. He grabbed more chunks and threw them into the frozen river.

An hour later, Eren had laid down on his back , still on the pillar ,and was watching the birds fly. His hand and feet were freezing, and his lips turning a nasty purple color. Soon, his eyelids felt heavy and slowly drifted close.

Eren felt a feeling of weightlessness as the cold wind bit at his face, and arms. His eyes shot open. He was falling. Falling, he thought. A laugh/choke escaped his lips. Wait. Falling. THAT'S NOT GOOD. He started to thrash around in panic, looking for something to hold onto. But there was nothing. He hit hard onto the ice, breaking through into the water. All the breath was knocked out of him, as he sank deeper and deeper into the freezing abyss. His eyes started to for the last time, he thought to himself. Just as they were about to close, he saw a shape swimming towards him. So i'm already dead? Then everything turned black as he sank like a stone.

Eren's eyes slowly opened, to see the blue sky. He blinked as snowflakes fell into his eyes, and slowly sat up. Around him, the scenery was exactly the same as before he fell- dull and cold. Well heaven sure sucks. His head snapped to the side as he heard his name being called.

"EREN!" He looked to see his boss lying half in the water. He ran to him and tried to drag him out, but stopped as he groaned in pain.

"What?"

"My arm. It's broken"

"Then what do I do?"

"DRAG ME OUT IDIOT" Eren took his other arm and carefully dragged him out of the river. They both collapsed onto the shore.

"Does this mean I'm not dead?" He gave Eren a look. "Okay then." Rivaille looked to the sky and sighed.

"I thought I told you not to close your eyes." Eren looked at him, but he was out cold.

After bringing his boss to the hospital, they were back in the flower shop yet again. The sun was setting, the shop already closed long ago. They sat on the bench facing the ocean sipping hot sat in silence for a long time, reflecting the day's events.

"Why did you save me?", Eren asked, breaking the silence. Rivaille sipped his hot chocolate and looked at Eren.

"Because I care." He nearly spit out his drink.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEA-" But he had grabbed Eren shirt and pulled his face in, punching the shit out of Eren.

A tooth fell onto the ground, bloody, landing a few feet away from where they were sitting.

Eren looked at Rivaille in shock. There were no words coming out of his mouth. His boss sighed and pushed Eren lips with his own. Eren's eyes widened, and he pulled back turning redder than a tomato.

"Wha-" Eren stuttered out, eyes spinning. His boss simply stared at Eren, and grabbed Eren's hands, pulling him even closer.

"Stupid kid. I love you."

* * *

**Bloop. Finished. Oh gosh, I hope it wasn't that bad. REVIEW! ⌣ **


End file.
